1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pin drive anchors for securing various types of articles to masonry or concrete walls, and more specifically relates to an improved construction for such anchors to increase the pull-out strength thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pin drive anchors have been known in the art for many years and various types of pin drive anchor constructions are available on the open market. The most common type of pin drive anchor construction currently in use includes a body that is generally of a uniform cross-section and has a longitudinally aligned bore that is reduced in diameter near the inner end of the body. The reduced bore merges with slots in the body inner end to permit expansion of such inner end when a pin is driven through the entire length of the bore.
Although the above common pin construction has proven to be commercially successful, the pull-out value of such construction is less than desired for various pin anchor applications. Accordingly, the present invention is adapted to provide an improved pin drive anchor that is constructed to provide a pull-out value over twice as great as that of prior pin drive anchor designs.